More Than You Know
by thatonegirl123
Summary: Bella is tired of being treated like a porcelain doll, her repressed emotions and needs are becoming hard to handle. She reaches out to Jasper for help, but the sensual tug of his empathic gifts do little to soothe her. Jasper can't help but reach out and taste her very soul. SET DURING ECLIPSE


**A/N: Welcome! This is a re-visited, re-vamped story from my old account (which is now gone) This story is set in Eclipse. The Cullens are preparing to fight the newborns but refuse to teach Bella. Tired of being useless, she decides to ask Jasper for training. She's got all kinds of suppressed emotions that he can feel. On another note, this is how I feel Jasper's gift would work. He's an empath so he can literally feel what the other person is feeling. I would think an empath's ability is a VERY intimate gift. I mean a person is seriously all up in your business reading your emotions! So when I say he has "tasted" her, I don't mean that in a gross way I mean it in an emotional way.** **Ok enough blabbing on to the story!**

* * *

I pressed myself against a tree, its massive trunk hiding my human form, the moonlight dripping through the leaves did little to hide me. Not that it mattered. He could spot me from the field, yards away. He could hear me, my breathing, and the very blood that ran through my heart, which at this moment was pounding against my chest in a violent rhythm. He could probably hear that too. I wondered how bone and muscle sounded slamming against each other. I absently added that question to my list of answers I wanted. There were always so many questions, but never enough time. I let myself pretend that the reason I was out here at such a late hour, alone without Edward, was to demand some answers. But I bit my lip anyway as I fidgeted, nervous.

"Bella" he called out eventually after enough silence had passed to be comfortable. His voice carried over by the slight breeze tickled my ear and a blush rushed to my face, embarrassed at my all too human effort to hide from him_._

_(Especially from someone like __**him**__)_

His powers and very aura inched towards mine as I stepped away from the tree and began to walk towards him.

_(It was like hands, gentle movements along my barriers)_

I swallowed. Hard. Unprepared for the strength of his power as well as the intimacy that came with them. The way he could reach out to a person and touch everything, the most private parts of you. Shivering from the force of it all I shoved my hands deeper into my pockets as I forced my feet to continue on their path. But he looked confused as I paused awkwardly a few feet from him. The closer I got the more difficult it was to breathe, because I could feel him as he gently prodded the walls of my emotions. A slight tickle here, a warm touch there. I bit my lip to keep from moaning. This was arousal of my very soul, the tightening from my core was becoming uncomfortable. I struggled to keep some sort of control around myself. A cocoon of caution, it took a minute for the gentle but persistent tugging of his empathy to come to a pause.

"I'm sorry" He was frowning, beautifully and apologetically.

I felt the pressure of his psychic hands retreat from me completely, leaving a sudden chill in my chest. I suppressed a sigh, I always felt so empty lately. It had been nice to feel something. I looked away, at the ground. At my shoes. Anywhere but his eyes. I needed to pull myself together before I spoke.

"No it's ok, really." I said.

_(More than okay, reach in. Dig deep. Make me feel. Make me burn. I am so lonely.)_

He blinked, shadows crossing his eyes and running as he read me. I pretended not to notice that my emotions were almost screaming at him_._ I was a shitty liar but he respected me enough not to prod again.

_(Shh. Quiet. This is not what you came here for. Focus Bella.)_

"You wanted to ask me something?" He asked quietly, body completely still. He was always careful not to move suddenly, it still disturbed me that the Cullens could be so natural around me. Except for him, he was always conscious of my reaction to everyone.

I nodded, shy.

_(Again)_

I had never spoken with him, not like this. And most certainly never alone. He was forever orbiting Alice, but he always so serious. So distant from the rest of us, especially at the scent of my veins. I wondered if my blood screamed for his mouth like my lips were doing now. The uncontrollable feelings surged up again like a wave.

_(Stop it. Focus. Enough)_

"I-I" I paused waiting for courage "Train me. I want to help. I want to fight"

_(Please, please. Don't let me be useless) _

"No." he replied without blinking, "Absolutely not. Go home Bella. I can escort you, or I can call for Edward" His southern drawl making love to the words, drawing them out like sighs.

_(Something stirring, wanting. Always wanting more of the sweet vowels, and the tongue that shaped them)_

Raising my eyes to meet his gaze felt like lifting weights, forced and with teeth braced I spoke clearer, "I am not going home until you teach me. I can't be useless anymore. I can't" The tears taunted me at the back of my eyes. I hated being the precious gem everyone else seemed so intent on protecting. Who was I to be so special? I was human. Brunette. Female. There were plenty of them roaming the Earth. What made me so different?

_(Edward claims you, marks you, he defines you. The only thing special in you is your blood)_

I shook slightly, my knees weak from the horrible hissing in the back of my head.

His eyes softened instantly noticing the change in me, "Bella"

I liked the way my name sounded, cradled in his voice, the letters spelled by his tongue. He breathed in deeply and sighed defeated. His shoulders relaxed a bit. "I can teach you self-defense but nothing more. Edward would kill me" He smiled, the idea amusing him. I didn't stop to analyze why he had given in. He owed me nothing. We barely knew each other.

"I won't breathe a word to him" I volunteered, stumbling over the phrase afraid he would change his mind.

Jasper stared at me. His face seemed to be eternally etched in confusion whenever I was around. He struggled with the next sentence, "Bella…" pause "I don't think Edward would like secrets. He can pluck them out of our heads"

_(Not mine. Never mine. I'm always glad for it. I keep a little more of me to myself; so much of Edward had quickly taken up my identity. My name is forever linked with his now, whether I want it or not)_

I sighed, mumbling "Forget it" as I moved to turn away.

The air changed then. The sudden shift in pressure made the hairs on my arm stand up. I gasped and stiffened as his power reached me, stronger this time. So much stronger. The thin wall I had tried to build around myself disappeared; I had no time to wonder if this was because I wanted it gone or if he simply removed it. I didn't dare move. It was the gentlest, most sensual thing I had ever experienced. Edward's lips on mine were a tiny match compared to the fire he kindled inside of me. I _felt_ him, though he physically stood a couple of feet away. I did nothing to stop my head from tilting back to enjoy the sensations of his searching. I ached for more. He was thorough, patting me down, looking for any tiny flash of movement within my heart. I knew he wasn't expecting to find all this because he hesitated the tiniest bit before diving in again.

_(Deeper. Deeper)_

My eyes squeezed shut, desperate. I could literally feel myself trying to absorb him in, willing my psyche to gobble up his energy like a leech. The warmth of him surrounded me, overflowed in me. And I gasped sharply as I understood, feeling the tug of his empathy pulling me the slightest bit forward in the sick and twisted emotional playing field we were on. He _wanted_ me. There was no way he could have moved so fast but in milliseconds I felt his hard stone body pressing into me. His lips followed a second later, and my mouth appreciated his soft cold lips and rushed to open for him, needing to obey the primitive commands of kissing. He growled but didn't slip his tongue inside, and I knew I had crossed the unsure lines he had drawn for himself because when I opened my eyes again, he was gone. I had to breathe deeply several times to get my mind and feet moving again. Never had I experienced this type of arousal. I bit my lip in regret.

Edward was the farthest thing from my mind.

* * *

I whipped around, sending a crushing blow to the nearest tree, splitting it neatly in half.

_**(Not again! Not again!)**_

Edward was not the only Cullen who could hear her blood singing. He wasn't the only one who almost lost all control just by the very look of her. I understood him more than I let on.

I kicked a boulder to my right, not caring when it shattered into thousands of pebbles. There was a reason I never allowed myself to be alone with her.I had left her standing there, eyes shut. Face tilted up, hair tumbling down her back, body relaxed enough to push a breathy sigh from her parted lips. That image branded itself in my head. I hissed as a jealous rage broke through my arousal. She smelled of my brother, and the scent did not suit her. This tension had been present from the moment I spotted her at the high school. She was wonderful. Her emotions so accessible, so honest. She was different enough that even Alice eyed her with curiosity, visions explaining that this human would change all of our lives. I allowed myself to groan. Now that I had empathically reached out and tasted her, there was no going back to pretending I didn't feel something for this human girl. Her emotional taste was still lingering in me, and would stay for days.

_(I had tasted __**ALMOST **__every level of her being except the physical deep warmth of her mouth. It was the one boundary I did not allow myself to cross. I wouldn't be able to hold back. And she wasn't mine to begin with. Her lips against mine would have to be enough)_

I knew she battled with herself, everyday. The helplessness was easy to explain, she was human and we were not. I closed my eyes and recalled the various hums of emotions in her mind. This was how I felt people. My gift was easy but also extremely difficult to control. It was a simple action, to throw out an emotional net and see what I could catch. It was the complicated part of trying to make sense of all the things I caught that had me frustrated. With other teenagers Bella's age it was usually simple emotions. Insecurity. Fear. Jealousy. Lust. Easy colors on the emotional spectrum. But she was odd. I never picked up a basic emotion from her; it was always twisted into something else. She was like a ball of yarn.

Tonight, there had been determination there, streaked with the slightest bit of anger as I had initially told her no. A brief smile passed on my lips. She wasn't used to being denied. Edward seemed to give in to her demands. But then I frowned, hadn't I also in the end agreed to some level of her request. To train her, at least defense. I sighed, closing my eyes briefly to sift through all the swirling colors in my empathic vision. She was all consuming as she felt me touching her. Not physically, till the last moments I had kept my distance, it was only when her energy reacted to my own that I had lost all will to keep away. She had welcomed me in, her heart screaming for more. The words flashed in my mind.

_(More. Take me. More)_

She had come to me seeking solace, and as I recalled her taste she had been looking for something else. I paced back and forth, an old habit from the human life I couldn't seem to shake. I had spent such a long time away from complex individuals that I was unsure of my readings. She had also tasted of sorrow. And of fear, but not of the coming war with the Volturi.

_(Fear, of you. Of her actions, of her deepest desires. Could you not taste the want on her soul? The desire to be something more than an object of devotion. She wants to bruise not from pain, from lust. She wants more than gentle kisses. More always more. She is more than some glass doll. She's fire wrapped up in a veneer of a mortal)_

It clicked then and I smiled a southern smile. Slow and sensuous. Knowing and disastrous. Edward was not enough for her anymore. He was too sweet, he treated her too gently, she knew she wouldn't break and wanted me to see it first hand.

_(Take her. Take her.)_

My eyes flashed liquid gold, as I grew more and more confident in my empathic reading of her. There were spots of lust inside of her, that would be easy to stoke into a huge forest fires. I would carry her taste in me, until I had my fill of her. She was mine. Had wanted to be mine long before I had ever realized. She wanted passion? Then passion she would have.

**Please Review! Any thoughts or questions please feel free to PM me**


End file.
